


You changed my point of view

by bananarrymuffin



Series: Hurry up and save me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry fluff, Narry smut, Rebellion, Smut, Virgin Harry, Zouis Fluff, slight zouis, thief niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarrymuffin/pseuds/bananarrymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is the thief that crashed through Harry's window and stole his heart. Harry wanted to escape his sheltered life, so he let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You changed my point of view

Trees whirled past me as I raced across the forest floor. Clutching my latest snag close, I took a hard right, jumping gracefully over a fallen log to hopefully delay my chasers. The sounds of dogs barking and men shouting echoed through the otherwise quiet wood. This needed to end soon, my legs were growing tired and I could tell they were gaining on me. There was a light up ahead and I tore through the treeline to spot a house, well mansion more like. The place was obnoxious really but there was an open window on the west side of the ground floor so it'd have to do. I hurriedly made my way across the open yard, trying to stick to the edge, before approaching the window and with a running leap I flew through the barrier, landing clumsily on the soft carpet.

"Well," I said to myself as I stood, brushing off the dirt from my efforts, "that could've gone worse." That is until I heard a squeak and a sharp intake of breath. I turned to see a boy, nearly a man, huddle on the edge of a bed. He had a rather pretty face, wildly curly hair, and the most shocking jade eyes I've ever had the pleasure of looking into. His lips were perfectly shaped and full, traveling lower my eyes landed on a broad chest, small waist, and endless legs. He didn't look very afraid though, instead he seemed almost... curious. "Uh, hello there mate!"

"Who are you?" His voice was deep and raspy, it caressed my skin like a gentle breeze. 

"That's not important right now. Listen I'm in some trouble and I'd really appreciate a place to hide." His eyes narrowed as the barking grew louder. "Please?" I begged.

"Come, under the bed." He answered, lifting the skirt so I could dive underneath. I listened as the men drew closer with their dogs.

"Good evening gentlemen." I heard the boy say to the officers who apparently had made their way to the window. 

"Good evening sir, have you seen anyone suspicious around here?"

"Can't say that I have." He replied easily.

"Well you might want to keep this window closed tonight, there's a thief on the loose and you wouldn't want any unwanted visitors climbing through."

"Oh, certainly not." I could practically hear the smirk in the boys tone and I had to refrain from laughing hysterically.

"Well we're sorry to bother you, make sure to lock up and stay safe. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, thank you gentlemen." I heard the window click shut. "It's alright now, you can come out."

Finally I had to release my laughter as I crawled out from under the bed. "That was brilliant! Those idiots had no idea." I wiped a single tear from my eyes as the laughter faded to a fit of giggles. The boy was smiling shyly, revealing a dimple on his left cheek. 

"Are you going to tell me who you are now?" 

"Don't know if that's the best idea, sorry curly but I still don't trust ya." I punctuated my sentence with a wink and watched his cheeks flame a lovely shade of pink. 

"M'names Harry Styles." He said in a gentle tone.

"Well then Harry," I didn't miss the shiver that coursed through him, "I appreciate your help, you don't mind my spending the night here do ya?"

His head snapped to attention and his eyes went wide, cheeks even more flushed than before. "H-here? Like in my room?" He squeaked.

"The very same." I replied with a smirk.

"W-with me in it?"

"Don't see why not."

"But I only have o-one bed!" He cried.

"S'okay, I don't take up much room." I said as I walked over to the plush bed, kicking off my shoes before plopping down onto the mattress. Harry stood stiffly in the middle of the room, watching me with unease. "What's the matter? Haven't you ever had a sleepover?" He shook his head furiously. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"What!? And you've never slept over a friends or vice-versa!?"

"My parents say it's inappropriate, sharing a bed."

I threw my head back in laughter. "How do you think your parents made you, kid?"

His eyes dropped to the ground and his arms came to cross his broad chest defensively. "S'different, they're married." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'll have you know I share bed almost every night and I'm still a good person."

"You're a thief!" Harry cried indignantly.

"Doesn't mean I'm not a good person! Just means I need to eat." He seemed to maul it over in his head, making his way warily across the room. I have to admit it was fun seeing him so flustered, I wondered what other reactions I could get out of this boy. As he finally reached the edge of the bed, slowly resting one leg on it I smiled innocently at him. "Bet you never had sex before either."

Harry shot up immediately, his face going redder than I thought possible for a human-and I'm irish so that's saying something- as his hands flew up to cover his ears. "Don't say that word!" He nearly shouted, eyes screwed shut. I was laughing hysterically now, his face was to priceless.

"Would you prefer consummate, fornicate, love making..."

"Stop." He whined.

"Fucking?" I said quietly, a smile playing across my lips. His eyes grew wide and his breathing nearly stopped. 

"W-what did you say?" 

I got up slowly from the bed, stopping just in front of Harry where our chests barely brushed, he had a few inches on me so I reached up until my lips pressed against the shell of his ear. "I said fuck, as in I want to fuck you into this obnoxiously big fucking mattress until you can't fucking walk." Harry was practically shaking as I let my tongue dart out and flick him just behind the ear.

"N-no!" He stammered, pushing me back from him. "T-that's wrong. Y-you shouldn't s-say things like that!" 

"Why?" I asked, approaching him once again. "Tell me why I should stop Harry, you're obviously enjoying it." My fingers reached out the brush along the growing bulge in his plaid pajama pants. He gasped loudly and placed his own hands over his crotch, trying to hide from me. 

"P-please stop." 

I looked into his eyes and for the first time tonight there was actual fear there. Of course I didn't miss the shred of desire that accompanied it but I decided I really didn't want to scar this boy for life, besides I still needed his help. I sighed and turned back towards the bed, obviously I wasn't getting laid tonight. "Alright Harry, let's get to bed it's late." I laid myself down and rolled away from the shaking boy, giving him more than enough room to sleep without having to notice me. After a few seconds there was still no movement so I cast a glance over my shoulder to check on him. He was standing in the same spot, twiddling his thumbs and looking anxious. "Look I promise nothings going to happen, I was just messing around."

"Yeah I know, just what if someone comes in in the morning and sees you?" 

"Just lock the door." I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my tone. 

Harry's whole face lit up as if he'd just learned the world wasn't flat, like the idea had never occurred to him. Which based on his apparently very sheltered life, I'm guessing it never had. He made his way over to the door, fumbling with the knob for a bit before he was satisfied it would stay shut. Finally coming over to the bed and cautiously laying down on the very edge, nearly teetering over. 

"That doesn't look very comfy." I noted, turning to face him completely.

"Oh no, I'm fine! Really!" He said too brightly.

"You could move a little closer. I don't bite, unless you're into that." His adorable blush made another appearance as he inched closer. "Atta boy." 

He flashed me a soft smile, one that had his eye lashes fluttering so prettily I nearly wished I had a canvas to capture the moment. Though I'm sure a thousand strokes of paint could never get it just right. His stunning eyes began to droop and he released a quiet yawn, the events of tonight catching up with him.

"Goodnight Harry." I murmured as he snuggled into the pillow, rubbing his nose like a kitten. 

"Goodnight." His voice was just a breath, ghosting across the sheets. 

"M'names Niall." I revealed, surprised at myself.

His eyes opened then and he looked at me, really looked me, like he was reading the story of my soul. "Goodnight Niall." 

And with that, he was asleep.

~~~

I woke up to insistent knocking and the groaning body of a boy beside me, a scene I was very familiar with but unfortunately we were both fully clothed. I pushed harshly at Harry's shoulder telling him to get the fucking door. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes in the most endearing way. 

"Good morning." If I thought his voice last night was sexy then holy shit, his morning voice was tuned by Aphrodite herself. I tried to conceal my morning wood as best I could. When the knocking came again Harry's gaze widened. "Oh, no! You've got to hide!" He whisper-shouted, flailing his arms as he strode quickly over to the door. Checking to make sure I was hidden away safely under the bed, Harry turned the locked and open the door.

"Oh, Harry!" Came a woman's voice, "you made me so nervous! Why did you lock the door, you never do that!" Her tone was reprimanding. As if he wasn't a grown man who had the right to lock his own damn door whenever he pleased. 

"I-um, well there was a thief out around here last night. The police came to my window and told me I should lock everything up, you know to be safe." Nice save.

"Oh how terrible! You must've been so frightened! Well anyway your father and I are off for the day and probably won't be back until morning. He's got a meeting outside of town and of course we're expected to stay for dinner. I trust you'll be alright?"

"Yes that's fine, enjoy your company mother."

"Okay, don't forget you studies, and you've got a voice lesson at noon. Ta-ta." I peaked under the skirt of the bed as Harry's mother made her dramatic exit, not even stopping to hug her son good bye. Harry shut the door with a sigh.

"It's safe now." He told me quietly.

"I'm getting too old for this." I complained as I scrambled out from under the furniture. Getting to my feet I saw Harry flash a smirk my way. 

"Yeah right, what are you like eighteen?"

"Twenty one I'll have you know!" I growled.

"Sorry, I couldn't tell. You're so small."

"I'm not small! I'm svelte!" 

Harry threw his head back in laughter and I realized it was the first one I've heard since crashing through that window. It was beautiful really, the way his face scrunched up completely and his hands clapped down on his thighs. He seemed carefree for once in his stiff life and I wouldn't mind seeing him like that some more. 

"Hey I've got a crazy idea."

"What is it?" He asked as his giggles died down.

"Why don't you come with me today? Take a walk on my side of town."

Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he shook it so hard I feared it would go flying across the room. "No. No way. I can't do that. I'm not allowed to leave the house without my parents." 

"You're also not allowed to sleep in the same bed as somebody else but we've already been there, done that!" 

"But, but that's totally different! If anything happened all I had to do was shout and someone would come help me! It's dangerous out there and I-"

"All you'd have to do is shout," I interrupted him quietly, "and I'll come running."

Harry blushed profusely as he mentally weighed the pros and cons. "But what about my studies? And my voice lessons?" 

"Who cares? Just skip them." 

"But my parents will find out!"

"Tell them you weren't feeling well. Look Harry, do you really want to spend the rest of your life alone in this room, wondering what it would be like outside these walls. What it's like to live?" I stepped closer to him as his eyes rested their gaze on the floor, his large hands finding purchase on the desk beside him. "Yesterday, when I dove through your window, I saw your face. You weren't afraid or nervous. You were curious about me, almost excited that something different might actually be happening for once in your life. This is your moment Harry, the one you've been waiting for."

"You don't know anything about me." It was nothing more than a whisper.

"But I'd like to. The real you. Not the one your parents molded you into, I want to know what you're like free from all the rules and cages. Don't you?"

Harry suddenly looked up into my eyes. We stood like that for a long time, searching the other for what it was we so desperately craved. With just the slightest nod from from Harry I grinned, so wide my face hurt with the effort. 

"Well let's get going! Come on get dressed!" I nearly sang as I perched on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently as the boy rifled through his walk-in closet. Casting a glance in my direction he shut the doors before getting dressed. "Aw come on!" I whined and smiled to myself when I heard his laughter. A few minutes passed by and still no Harry. "Any time now!"

"Alright, calm down!" He yelled before stepping out into the room. He had donned a pair of baggy jeans that did him no justice and an over sized flannel that wouldn't look bad if it didn't cover him so completely. I liked the boots though. 

"You can't wear that." I said simply. 

"What? Why not?" He demanded, looking down on himself.

"You look like a dork." I brushed past him and into the massive closet, Harry hot on my heels.

"I do not look like a dork! This is my best casual wear!"

"Then I feel sorry for you." I said, continuing to sift through his endless amounts of ugly jeans and button shirts. "Aha!" 

Harry's indignant face changed to one of fear as I held up a distinctly tighter pair of pants than any he own. "I can't wear those!" He shrieked

"And why not?"

"I'm not allowed to! I bought them on a whim when out on a shopping trip with my parents, the lady at the store said they'd look good on me, but as soon as I got home and tried them on my mother forbid me from ever wearing them again. So I can't!"

"All the more reason to put them on! Come on you obviously liked them otherwise you wouldn't look so sad telling me that story." Harry grasped his plump bottom lip between his teeth as he reluctantly agreed. Smiling I tossed the fabric at him. "Okay now for the shirt, the one you're wearing brings out your eyes but it needs tweaking. Maybe if we rip the sleeves off-"

"NO!" Harry shouted and we were both stunned to silence. "I-I'm sorry but that's where I draw the line, I can't show my arms."

"Why? What are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing! Just drop it! Now leave so I can change my pants."

Stubborn as I am, I just crossed my arms and pulled an annoyed face. "Not until you tell me the truth."

"Please, Niall, can you just let it go."

"Alright..." I said, pretending to think it over until Harry visibly relaxed. Then I reached out as quick as I could, ripping the seam right off. 

"NO!" He shouted again, trying to cover his arm but it was too late, I had already seen it. 

"Harry fucking Styles!" I said with obvious shock in my voice. "Are those fucking tattoos!?"

"Shut it okay! No ones supposed to know about those, ever!"

I was speechless. This sheltered, no life having goody-two shoes had an arm full of ink. "No shit!" I finally mustered up, eloquent as I am. Once again pulling at the torn sleeve. Harry let it fall defeatedly, allowing my eyes to rake over the now exposed body art. "You got anymore?" And the hesitation he displayed gave me my answer. I quickly ripped off the opposite sleeve, revealing even more beautifully etched designs, all seemingly random but all of them so Harry. "Wow." I breathed unintentionally.

"S'not all of them." He said shyly before he began to unbutton the front of his newly ripped shirt. My eyes trained themselves on his delicious chest as inch by inch his skin was exposed to me. He stopped about half-way down, and I could hear him take a shaky breath. My eyes met his and he laughed nervously. "You know this is the most anyone's ever seen of me, besides the guy who did my tattoos obviously. But somehow it never seemed this, intimate." He fluttered those impossibly long lashes once more as he continued his work with the buttons. Once the last one was finished with, he pulled the shirt apart, giving me a nice view of his very sculpted, very painted torso. Without my permission my fingers reached up to trace the swallows he had strategically placed below his collar bones as my eyes found themselves mapping out the lines of the moth on his stomach. Traveling further down I could see a small script, so I leaned in closer to get a good look.

"Might as well..." I read allowed.

"That was my first one." 

I looked up and smiled warmly at him as my fingers dropped down to the small sentence, thumb tracing over the black words. Harry's body tremored slightly at the touch. "Think it might be my favorite."

"Mine too." Our eyes stayed locked together for a moment too long. I cleared my throat and turned towards the closet door.

"Right well, you get changed and I'll be right out here."

"Y-yeah, okay." Harry stammered, buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh and hey kid?"

"Hmm?" 

"I like the boots."

He nodded his head once, grinning so hard his dimple were on full display. Once the door was shut I took a moment to breathe. How this kid had managed to rattle me so thoroughly after not even one day I had no idea. I was stood like that the whole time I waited, with my hands in my hair and my chest heaving, but once I heard the doors sliding open I composed myself. Turning to face Harry my mouth nearly dropped.

"Christ Harry those jeans look amazing on you!" And they did. The pants hugged him like a second skin, the dark material stretching over his perfectly thick thighs and giving his tight, little ass the attention it deserves. Not to mention how it was paired with his flannel that now showed off his toned arms and impressive ink, unbuttoned at the top to peak at his chest piece, and those boots that gave him just a dash of posh to let you know not only was he better looking than you, he also had more money than you. I should be a damn stylist. "I thought I wanted to fuck you before but now I'm not entirely sure we can make in out of this bedroom!"

"Niall!" Harry said sternly as his cheeks flamed.

"Yeah, yeah." I brushed him off, turning towards the open window. "Come on kid let's get going." 

"We're going out the window?"

"Did you want to go out the front door where everyone could see us?"

"N-no." Harry said before casting one more nervous glance at his bedroom door. 

"Come on, I promise to have you back before mommy and daddy show up. They'll never knew their perfect little angel was corrupted so terribly." I taunted before jumping and landing on my feet in the soft grass. I watched as Harry gulped, bracing himself before allowing his body to drop from the window. 

"Ha! I did it!" He bragged once he too landed perfectly.

"S'not that impressive Harry, it was all of five feet."

"I still did it." He mumbled sullenly, trudging after me into the very same forest that had brought me to Harry in the first place. 

~~~~

"How much longer?" Harry whined. We must've been walking for no more than twenty minutes. 

"If you ask me again kid I'm going to knock you upside the head."

"Hmph." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. The way they rippled and the tattoos seemed to dance across his taut skin didn't go unnoticed by my eyes. After a moment of appreciating them I finally asked the question that had been bothering me since I first caught sight of the artwork.

"So where'd you get those anyway?"

Now Harry wasn't so keen on speaking. "Uh, someone who I used to be friends with."

"Really? Didn't think you had any friends. No offense."

"I don't, that's why I said used to be." He replied bitterly. 

"What happened?"

Harry sighed and I knew I was in for a long story. "His name was Zayn and he used to be my vocal instructor. The one I had previous to him had retired so my parents found the first person they could to replace her. I'm sure they never actually met with him before assigning him to me, just picked him based off of his reviews, because he wasn't exactly someone my parents would associate with. Not that he wasn't a great teacher, because he was. The best actually and worth every cent anyone ever paid him, but he was a little less conventional than I was always used to. He had this wild hair that was shaved on the sides but full on top, pierced ears, and most impressively sleeves of tattoos on either arm. He dressed in grungy clothes that showed off his dark skin and he didn't make me call him sir or anything, just Zayn. Anyway I got attached to him real quick because even though he was so different than anyone I'd ever known he was also the nicest person probably on the whole planet, always soft spoken and encouraging. Not to mention the dude sung like an angel. One day he noticed my staring at his tattoos, asked if I ever considered getting one. Of course I denied immediately but he told me he did body art on the side, if I was interested. It took a while but eventually I caved, might as well right? Then I fell in love. It was the first time in my life I felt like I could be myself, you know? Have something that was for only me, something my parents couldn't control. So I started getting more, one nearly every session. I've been forced to dressed conservatively my whole life so they weren't hard to hide." A fond smile appear suddenly. "Zayn was always coming up with new ideas for me and we'd sometimes spend whole sessions brainstorming together to get the perfect sketch. It was great and honestly those afternoons were some of the best moments I've ever had." He stopped suddenly, a sad look crossing over his face.

"Then what?"

"Then my mom finally met Zayn. She showed up out of the blue one day, wanted to see this excellent teacher I had been raving about in action. I knew the moment I saw her fake smile and tense stance that Zayn would not be asked back. I tried to say goodbye, tried to tell him I'd never see him again but he waved me off, said I was being ridiculous. The next day I met Mark, my new instructor."

"Wow Harry, that fucking sucks. I can't believe your parents would do that to you."

"Yeah well I'm used to it. I just wish I'd had the chance to have a proper goodbye, you know? Zayn was the only best friend I'd ever had."

I thought for a minute, something had been bothering me ever since Harry started his story. "Harry, what's Zayns last name?"

"Hmmm, Malik I think."

"Malik? Zayn Malik huh? And he does tattoos on the side right?"

"S'what he said. He's really good too." Harry replied sadly. I just nodded my head.

"Come on we're almost to my side of town, just past these trees." I said before stepping over some brush and onto solid pavement. "It's not much, but it's home." I gestured grandly to the beat up houses and shops, people littering the streets. Off to the right a group of kids were playing some kind of ball game. It was loud, filled with the sounds of people talking, laughing, arguing, some even singing. A guitar was strumming off in the distant, probably coming from the always open doors of the pub. I turned to Harry who was watching the scene with an awe-struck expression. "Harry it's really not that great."

"Are you kidding? For a person who's spent most of his life locked in his room it's like Wonderland."

I was suddenly hit with the force of his words. What kind of horrible life had this kid led to believe that this dump was a wonderland? But I guess staring at the same four walls everyday will do that to you. "Come on, there's a lot I want to show you but we've got to make a quick stop first." I reached out for his hand, knowing how easy it is to get separated on these busy streets, and was met suddenly with a very shocked Harry. He looked down at our joined hands, blushing. I realize he's probably never held someones hand before, what a depressing thought. "Don't want you to get lost, now lets go." I wove a path through the crowds, squeezing tightly on Harry's large hands. He squeezed back gently, letting me know silently that he was still there and I smiled to myself. Once we finally reached our destination I pulled Harry up along side me. "Ready?" I asked.

"Guess so." He shrugged, still looking around at all the hustle and bustle. I pushed through the shop doors, a bell sounding up above.

"Just a moment!" Called a peculiar accent that I had only heard a couple times before myself. Harry however whipped his head towards the sound, eyes wide and focused on the approaching figure. "What can I do for- Harry!?"

"Zayn!" The boy screeched, running over and wrapping the artist up in his long arms. Zayn was substantially smaller than him and was nearly swallowed up by Harry's limbs, not that he seemed to mind. 

"Harry what the hell are you doing here?!" Zayn exhaled as he pulled back to look at the kid. "You look...different! And is that Niall Horan you're with?" Zayn gave me an incredulous look that I returned with a small wave. "This is so bizarre, I need to sit down. Come in, here have a seat on the sofa please." He led Harry and myself to a small corner of the room that held a worn couch, a stained coffee table, and a pile of out-dated magazines. The walls were covered in sketches of possible tattoos, all hand-drawn by Zayn himself. The raven-haired boy walked over to the front door, placing a 'gone to lunch' sign in the window before coming back in our direction, plopping down next to Harry who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Okay, someone please explain!" 

"Harry and I just so happen to have little.... run in last night and he helped me a great deal so I decided to return the favor." 

"What were you robbing him and he decided not to press charges?" Zayn asked me, though the amused smile on his face told me he was joking. I'd only met him a couple times after being in here with some friends but he knew my line of work well enough.

"Ha-ha. I was actually on the run and found myself flinging through his window where he so graciously allowed my to hide. So there."

Zayn shook his head, his quiet laugh bubbling through the air. "So tell me Haz, how you been these past couple months huh?" He asked the boy gently and I ignored the twinge in my chest when Harry looked at him with complete adoration. 

"Alright I suppose, not much has really changed. Been harder without you though, haven't got anyone to talk to. That is until I met Niall." He flashed me a dimpled grin and I demanded my heart to stop preforming flips in my chest. 

"Yes, how did Horan manage to coax you out of that prison cell anyway?" Zayn asked, looking at me warily and I returned his stare.

"Made me an offer I couldn't refuse I guess." My eyes snapped over to where Harry was smirking in my direction, a secret playing at the back of his gaze. I narrowed my eyes at him but the spell was broken as Zayn stood, clapping his hands together. 

"Well I think this calls for a celebration! How about some new ink on me, yeah?"

"Really?" Harry asked, looking like a child on Christmas. I wondered for a moment what Christmases were like for Harry, whether they were happy or just as miserable as the rest of his life. I made a mental note to ask him.

"Really, really." Zayn replied, ruffling his curls softly. I bit back a growl at the way Harry seemed to welcome the affection rather than shy away from it. "What about you Horan? Been in my shop a few times but you never get anything."

"Not really my thing. I don't do commitment." Zayn just rolled his eyes as he led a bouncing Harry to the back room. I followed suit, knowing the routine of the on looker. Seating myself in the chair he kept in the corner for people like me, I watched him prepare the ink as Harry flipped through a book of designs.

"So what do you think Hazza, see anything you like?" I was only slightly annoyed by the pet name. 

"Hmmm.." Harry contemplated before a smile spread across his face, adorable dimples and all. He leaned over to Zayn, placing a hand over his mouth and whispering whatever it was he wanted into his pierced ear. Zayn's caramel eyes met mine and narrowed before he nodded his head. Harry squealed excitedly and held out his arm. The piece was small apparently, not even a half hour had passed before Zayn was sitting back in the chair as Harry lifted his arm to admire his new ink. He smiled gleefully before beckoning me over. I got up from the chair, cracking my back before walking over to the two of them. My mouth dropped when I finally got a look at the design. There on the inside of Harry's forearm was a black, little shamrock; I was speechless to say the least. "Do you like it?" Harry asked nervously. "I got it so I could always remember this as the best day of my life, you know? Please don't think I'm weird, I've got tattoos for Zayn too I just thought you know since we're friends and all now that it'd be nice to-"

"Harry." I interrupted him, meeting his big, green eyes and pouted lips. I chuckled lightly as I traced the skin around the small symbol, knowing the ink was still too fresh. "I love it."

"Yeah?" He asked me hopefully, searching my face for any form of deceit though he wouldn't find it.

"Yeah." I whispered, giving into the impulse just this once the run my fingertips over the soft skin of his cheeks, up to the fringe of curls covering his forehead and pushing them back slightly. Harry preened under my touch, eyes closing lazily as I scratched at his scalp. It was only for an instant before he seemed to realize what he was doing, allowing me to touch his so intimately. His eyes snapped open and he jerked his head back, his cheeks turning a deep crimson color.

"T-thanks." He stammered before clearing his throat. "U-um Zayn perhaps you should bandage it now?"

Zayn, who had been watching us with a guarded expression, nodded his head silently. He began wrapping some already prepared gauze around the irritated area. "Perhaps you boys would like to join me for a drink? I like to get to the pub early before it fills up. We could all catch up."

"I'm not allowed to drink! My mom says alcohol is the devils way of getting in our minds." Harry cried. Zayn and I both shared a chuckle a his expense.

"Harry, you're also not allowed to leave the house, get tattoos, or wear those tight ass jeans but look at you now." I retorted. Once again Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat as he was again proven wrong.

"Fine, just one." He relented while Zayn and I jumped for joy, dragging him out the parlor door.

~~~~

"Niall! I thought I said only one!" Harry shouted over the crowd and blaring music as I placed a third pint in front of him. 

"Can't get proper drunk with just one!" I had to lean in close to say, pressing my lips against his ear. The reaction was immediate, a small shiver ran down his spine and I smiled knowing I affected him this way. 

"Come on, Harry! Live a little!" Zayn the light-weight that he is was well on his way to a good buzz and had seemed to adopt this current catch phrase.

"Zayn I'm afraid if I live anymore I'm going to have a heart attack!" Harry yelled back back Zayn waved him off, his eyes settling on something in the crowd. They squinted for a moment before his face broke out in the biggest smile I've seen yet.

"Lou!" He called out and suddenly our table was being graced with the presence of non-other than Louis Tomlinson. His feathery brown hair was pushed up in an immaculate quiff, blue eyes shining with mischief, and a delicate hand placed firmly on his curvy hips. The man though older than all of us was also shorter though by the smug expression he always wore you wouldn't think he knew it. I didn't really know much about him, except that he earned his living by selling his most valuable asset.

His ass.

"Hello Zaynie." His high-pitch voice answered the crooning artist on my right who stood as soon as the greeting was exchange. He made his way over to the imp, wrapping his tattooed arms tightly around the other boys tiny waist. I noticed for the first time Louis also had some impressive artwork on his own forearms, probably the work of the man currently squeezing the life out of him. He laughed breathlessly as he patted Zayn on the back, a silent plea to let up. When he finally did they took a moment to stare at each other in a way that seemed almost... lovingly? Harry and I exchanged a confused glance. "Been a while huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you were back in town! Would've came around." Zayn murmured over the drone of the pub.

"Just got back actually, was headed to your shop when someone told me you were headed this way. Can't say I'm surprised." The blue eyed boy said, flashing his perfectly white teeth.

"I'm glad you're back." I watched as Zayns thumb traced circles where it still remained on Louis waist before he cleared his throat and turned to us, remembering our existence. "Oh guys! This is a friend of mine, Louis, he was out of town for a bit doing some work." Zayn said, walking back over to his seat while pulling one up for Louis. "This is Harry," I watched with disdain as Louis dragged his eyes over Harry's tall frame and settled on his face with a cheeky smile. "And this is Niall Horan." 

"Ahh you're the famous thief then, never been caught. Pleasure to meet you." He said, holding out a hand to me. I shook it firmly, subconsciously inching my way closer to Harry. Louis just laughed.

"So what kind of work were you doing then?" Harry asked innocently. Beside him Zayn froze and I couldn't help the smirk spreading across my face. Louis however seemed unphased, leaning ever closer to the kid.

"I make dreams come true." He replied dramatically to which I rolled my eyes.

"Really? That sounds awful important!" 

"Oh you bet it is, can make the desires of any man a reality."

"Wow," Harry seemed mystified. "How do you do that?" I laughed loudly at his blissful ignorance and Zayn looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Louis was just eating it up, relishing in Harry's innocence.

"Zayn where did you find this one?" He said finally, ignoring Harry's questions.

"Harry and I go back a bit but Niall's actually the one who brought him here."

"That so?" He said fixing me with a calculating stare. I held the gaze, almost daring him to say whatever was obviously on the tip of his tongue. "Hmm, all this talk is boring me. Let's go dance Zaynie." And I thought Zayn was red before.

"L-Lou you know I can't dance." I hollered with laughter at Zayns expense.

"Aw come on. Pretty please Zayn? I've been gone so long and missed you terribly!" Louis pouted, I'd admit he was pretty cute if Harry wasn't there to blow him out of the water. When Zayn seemed to be wavering Louis leaned over and whispered something in his ear. From the way Zayn lit up, grabbing his hand and rushing unto the floor, I'm guessing it was rather dirty. I laughed after them, turning to see Harry with a furrowed brow. 

"Hey don't hurt yourself kid, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm trying to figure out what kind of job makes dreams come true." I tried to suppress the laugh that was surfacing, not wanting to offend Harry, wasn't his fault he was so sheltered. 

"He's a prostitute Harry." I answered, failing miserably to keep the humour out of my tone.

"What's that?" He cocked his head to the side, looking like a curious kitten. Fucking adorable.

"It means he has sex with people for money."

Harrys eyes flew open and a loud gasp escaped his mouth. "What?! Why would anyone do that?!"

"I don't know, doesn't seem so bad to me." I shrugged. "Gotta pay the bills somehow, might as well get some enjoyment out of it."

"How is that fun?! It's vial!" This time I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know who's been in charge of your sex education, but they're giving you the wrong info. Sex is the most natural and beautiful in the world blah blah blah but it also feels so damn good. Could show you if you want." I said with a wink. 

"N-no, no thank you." Harry shook his head for the millionth time that day, I love watching him get flustered. Laughing, I downed the rest of my pint and stood from the table. 

"Come on, at least let me show you how to dance." I said, leading Harry to the dance floor.

"I know how to dance!" He retorted.

"Oh yeah? Then show me."

I was spun around to face Harry, raising an eyebrow as he placed a hand on my shoulder, using the other to grab one of mine. "Go on, grab my waist." He said, before taking the first step forward. 

"Harry," I complained, stopping the movement as people began to stare. "I meant normal dancing, not ballroom dancing."

"This is normal dancing."

"No, look around you." I waited for Harry to take in the grinding bodies around us, face flushing in embarrassment and eyes fleeing to the floor. I took the opportunity to step behind him, placing my hands firmly on his hips. Harry stiffened instantly at my touch but I could feel him force his muscles to relax. "That's it." I cooed, pulling him slightly so our bodies pressed together, our height difference leaving me just above his shoulder but it was enough. Harry gasped as my hips grinded into his back side, he tried stepping forward. "Uh-uh-uh, don't worry. Just listen to the music, that's it. Bend your knees a bit, perfect. You're a natural." I whispered hotly in his ear as Harry moved his hips sensually and rhythmically, syching perfectly with my own movements. "God Harry you're so fucking sexy."

"R-really?" He asked timidly which only served to turn me on more.

"Fuck yeah. Can't you feel my honesty?" I asked, sending a particularly hard thrust into him so he could feel the semi I was sporting. He released a guttural moan that almost had me coming in my pants, his hand flew up to his throat.

"W-where did that come from?"

"From here." I replied, reaching around to brush my fingers teasingly against the front of Harry's pants. His neck arched back in ecstasy as another animal like groan escaped through his lips.

"Niall," he whined.

"What's the matter baby?"

"What's happening to me? I'm so hot all over and I just, I want but I don't know what!"

"I know exactly what you want Harry, but I need you to trust me. Can you do that for me?" I asked, placing a convincing nip at the soft skin behind his ear. 

"Yes, please." He answered breathlessly. Without further delay I grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the restroom, passing a giggling Louis and Zayn on the way there. 

Once inside, I locked the door and pressed Harry up against it. His hips were rutting aimlessly against mine, seeking that sweet relief. "I'm gonna take care of you okay baby?" I waited for him to nod before continuing. "Tell me Harry, have you ever touched yourself?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean down here." I replied, cupping him gently, eliciting another delicious moan.

"N-no." He admitted, cheeks flushing even further. My knees went weak at the confession, he was so damn innocent.

"God I want you," I placed kiss after kiss to his exposed throat, working my way down to nibble at his tattooed collar bones, leaving marks of my own as my hand continued to stroke him through the fabric of his jeans. 

"More." He begged, hips grinding harshly into my palm. I laughed gently before reaching my fingers up to nimbly unclasp the button. "Wait!" Harry said suddenly and I ceased all movement, looking into those gorgeous eyes for an explanation. "Shouldn't you, I mean we, I don't know like kiss or something first." He refused to meet my gaze as he chewed nervously on his bottom lip. I nearly cooed at how adorable he was.

"Harry babe, look at me." I said reaching up to trace over his bottom lip with the tip of my thumb, freeing it from his teeth. "I may not exactly be prince charming, but I'm not a complete asshole. You're first hand job, not really a big deal. Especially since you should've done it yourself by now but I'm more than happy to christen that occasion with you, you're first kiss however- that's special. And I really don't want for yours to be in the disgusting bathroom of some seedy pub in the middle of losertown, you know?" He met my eyes finally, offering a small smile before nipping playfully at my thumb. I smiled too, glad that he understood but I decided to tease him a bit, just because it's fun. "Did you want me to stop?" I asked, pulling my hand away. His eyes widened comically and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, please continue!" He begged to which I happily obliged, gripping him harshly once more as I finally undid his jeans. Harry fell easily back into the moaning mess he was before, sighing gratefully once the tight fabric of his jeans was pushed down passed his thighs. I rubbed him teasing through his tented briefs, just the slightest bit of contact before pulling my hand away. "Niall" He keened high in his throat, I decided that was my favorite sound ever.

"What is it babe, tell me what you want."

"I-I..." Harry stammered, clearly embarrassed.

"Hmm? What was that?" I taunted.

"T-touch me, please." He finally choked out in a small voice.

"Gladly." I reached for the waistband of Harry's briefs, continuing my assault on his collar bones as I wrapped a hand around his impressive length. His reaction was so satisfying I nearly came right then and there. His large hands had grasped tightly on my biceps. his head thumping back against the door as he released a shout of pleasure. "Tell me how that feels, yeah?"

"Feels good." He slurred.

"Yeah? What's so good about it?" I asked teasingly, not forgetting the way Harry had reacted the first time I'd said something dirty to him. What a fucking hot ass kink.

"Your hands.. t-they're so rough." He replied breathlessly and I smirked to myself. It's not the first time I've been told that the callouses on my hands from years of guitar playing made for a good hand job, though this is the first time I've ever really been glad for it. 

"You like it rough then huh? Like it when I do this?" I asked as I twisted my wrist harshly, thumbing over Harry's leaking slit.

"Ahhh!" His moans were getting loader and his nails dug until the flesh on my arms.

"Answer me Harry, does it feel good?" 

"Yes, yes! S-so good!" He replied, face scrunched up. "Niall I feel... in my stomach I-ahh"

"Let go Harry come on, you're so close baby doing so good."

"Niall..." He whines, hips moving quickly to meet my hand thrust for thrust. He was so close but he needed one final push. I leaned forward to press my mouth against his ear.

"You're so fucking hot Harry, love having your cock in my hand, listening to the flithy sounds you make. Come for me Harry, come so I can see how pretty you look all fucked out for me." With a shout of my name Harry was releasing hot liquid into my fist, a bit of it splashing on the floor. "Look at me while you come baby, want you to remember who makes you feel this way." Harry opened his eyes immediately, locking nearly black irises on my own. I continued to work my hand on him until the last drop, bringing my hand that was dripping with his spunk up between us. "Open." I commanded and Harry in his blissful state did so right away. I shoved my dirty fingers in his mouth. "Suck." I watched his nose scrunch up at first taste as he did as he was told. My eyes rolled to the back of my head at the feeling of Harry's mouth wrapped around any part of my body. When he was done, I pulled the appendages out with a pop, reaching up to lick a drop that had made it's way down his chin. Harry shivered visibly, looking at me with hooded eyes.

"Niall.." Harry said quietly.

"Hmm?" I replied, pushing back the hair on his forehead to scratch lightly at his scalp, just like back on the shop. Once again his eyes closed happily, if he could I'm sure he'd be purring he looks so happy.

"I want more." My hand stopped moving and Harry whined, opening his eyes to look at me with an adorable pout. 

"M-more what?"

"More of you, I want you to fuck me Niall."

"Harry!" I moaned, listening to that word come out of his virgin mouth while I was still rockhard was almost too much. "Where is this coming from?"

"That was amazing. Everything I've ever been told was a lie. My skin isn't on fire, there are no hell-hounds chasing after me. I've always been told that people like you and Zayn and Louis were unclean, never to be associated with but that was wrong. You're the best people I've ever met, especially you." He said, grabbing my hand and bringing it up to rest against his heart. "This might be the only night of my life I can escape that damn house and I-I don't want to go back without knowing you, all of you. Please Niall." He was begging me, tears brimming over his eyes. I realize all I want to do for the remainder of my time on this planet was to make Harry Styles happy, and if this was the way to do it well I wasn't really going to complain.

I sighed defeatedly before looking up at his hopeful eyes. "Might as well."

He grinned widely at me, I'm sure he almost pulled a dimple, before wrapping his arms around my neck in a crushing embrace. And as I squeezed myself around his waist, breathing in his scent that was like fresh linen and cherry blossoms, I realized this was the first hug we've share.

And I was going to cherish it always.

~~~~

"Niall," Harry pouted behind me. "I thought we were going to have sex."

I took a moment to stop, bringing a hand theatrically over my face while shaking my head. "You were so sweet and child-like, now I've managed to turn you into a horny teenager." Harry giggled softly at my performance as we continued walking up the stairs. Finally reaching a heavy, metal door I turned to face my gorgeous boy. "There's something more important that I want to do first, and it involves showing you my favorite place in the world. Now it's not much, I'm sure you've seen better, but this is where I come when I need to get away and it's always felt more like home to me than any other place I've stayed."

"Niall, I'm sure it's lovely." Harry said in the most genuine way.

"Well, alright then." I said, pushing backwards through the door and stepping aside so Harry could take in the view. I had taken him to a rooftop, the tallest in the district that had a brilliant view of the forest. Beyond that was the city, framing the tree-tops like twinkling Christmas lights and the size of the building eluded light pollution, making the stars glow seem impossibly bright. 

"Wow." Was Harry's only reaction as his eyes drank in the magnificent sight. "I've never been this high up before, never seen anything so..."

"Beautiful? Breathtaking?"

"Real." He said honestly, turning to look at me with a kind of sadness in his eyes that no one as special as him should ever have to feel. Once more I was struck with the reality of Harry's life, probably only seeing things like cities and vast forests in picture books. "I love it Niall, thank you for showing me this." The sincerity in his voice nearly brought me to my knees. 

"Well like I said it's my most favorite place in the world and I thought, what a perfect spot for a first kiss?" I said nervously, biting at the nail of my thumb. 

The small smile on Harry's face was evident before he looked at me, as was the rose on his cheek as he looked down, rubbing into his shoulders in an attempt to hide. "You wanna kiss me?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "Wanna do much more than that, but I told you the first kiss had to be special, something you'd never forget."

"I don't think I'll ever forget one moment I've spent with you Niall." Harry said with an intense gaze, willing me to believe him. Strangely enough, I did. 

Our bodies moved like magnets towards each other and soon enough I was pressed up against Harry's sturdy form, close enough to see the light breeze ruffle the edge of his curls. The way the green of his eyes was mixed with flecks of grey, and the tiniest bit of wetness on his lip where his tongue had darted out moments before in anticipation. I could practically see the butterflies fluttering in Harry's stomach through his eyes, and some how I knew they were calling out to the ones flying about my own. Maybe they too were lost soul mates. 

I lifted my head the slightest, brushing my lips against Harry's jawline. He shuddered against me and his eyes drooped shut, lips parting in subtle invitation. Slowly I placed my own there, pressing them ever so lightly against Harry's sinful mouth. It was as if his lips were crafted by angels to do the devils work the way our mouths moved together, slowly, sensually. This was nothing like the rushed hookup in the pub bathroom, no this was time-consuming and oh so beautiful. My hands reached up, needing the extra contact, but no more than fingertips brushing against cheekbone. Harry's own palms were pulling on the hem of my shirt, tugging our bodies impossibly closer. I could go on forever like this, would happily go to the grave if Harry's lips were the ones to seal my coffin. But the kiss was becoming needy, reminding me of what else we had on our agenda. Reluctantly I pulled away but not before biting Harry's bottom lip for good measure. He whined as the heat of our combined bodies diminished. Reaching for me blindingly because he refused to open his eyes, a deep pout situating prettily on his face. I chuckled, reaching up to kiss his furrowed brow. "There will be plenty of time for that later, but only if we get going now." Finally he opened his eyes, alight with equal parts glee and desire. Flashing me a cheeky grin, Harry forcefully grabbed my hand in his own, rushing toward the door and I followed him willingly, laughing the whole way down.

~~~~

We were both in nothing but our jeans, legs tangled and lips locked in a fierce battle for dominance. The spare room Zayn had lent us for the night consisted of nothing but a bed and candle but that was all we needed. I pulled back from Harry's swollen lips to let my eyes travel over his every feature, slightly frustrated that the candlelight was so dim and I could hardly see a thing.

"Niall," Harry said impatiently, "that's the third time you've pulled away and just stared at me."

"Sorry," I said, not at all meaning it as I placed a peck on his pouty lips. "Can't help it." And one on his cheek. "You're just so beautiful." And one underneath his jaw.

"Oh stop." Harry blushed, eyelashes fluttering the way I've become so fond of. 

"S'true!" I exclaimed. "Most beautiful person I've ever met! And I've met a lot of people." I placed a final kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Well I haven't met many people, but regardless I still think you're beautiful, exquisite really." I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Come on Harry I haven't got the ugliest mug but I'm no work of art."

"No really!" Harry shrieked, shocking me by flipping us over until he had me pinned down. "You're gorgeous Niall, you are!" He took in a shaky breath, probably taken by surprise by his own outburst. "I just, can I tell you?" He asked timidly, revealing his shy personality that I adore so much. I nodded solemnly,waiting for Harry work up the courage to say what's on his mind. "Well I guess I'll start at the top. Your hair is really cute and the tips remind me of sunshine but I also like the brown roots because they bring out your eyes. And speaking of your eyes they're blue, but like really blue. Just like the sky when there's absolutely no clouds, you know? Not even wind, just endless sky. They've got these little spots of gold in them too, like that sky has opened up just the slightest so you can catch a glimpse of heaven, it's really breathtaking. And these laugh lines you got," He paused to trace his fingers over the spot he meant. "They make you look so warm and inviting, because most of the time you're really intimidating but then I look here and know it's just for show. And your lips are really pretty too, the perfect shade of pink like cotton candy. Not to mentions these little freckles you've got, like, everywhere. I just imagine spending hours every day tracing out every possible pattern and never growing tired of it. Then you've got this dimple on your chin that makes you look all manly even though you're little," He laughed at my sound of protest. "Sorry, svelte. But I like that too, how your muscles are just the right amount of tone so as not to be over bearing but I know you could still protect me if you have to. Oh and of course your hands!" He brings up the mentioned limb, brushing his lips lightly across my knuckle. "They're deceptively rough and thick because I know how gentle you can be with them, kind of representative of your personality you know? But I think that's what I like best of all, the way you act so tough and secretive, like you would take down anyone who stood in your way. And even though you probably would, I know inside you're just a big softy who cares deeply for the people in his life and protects what's his, even at his own expense." 

It took me a moment to respond after Harry concluded his speech. There was nothing I could say really, he had opened himself entirely to me, in the short time I had known this scared boy I'd never seen him look so vulnerable, and it was just for me. Slowly I turned us back over, carefully pressing Harry into the mattress. "Harry my sweet," I said, tracing over his eyebrow with my index finger. "I'm not going to fuck you."

"What? No but Niall-" He began desperately before I cut him off.

"Shhh darling relax, I only meant that I-I wanna make love to you tonight, yeah?"

"O-oh, okay. Well I guess that'd be alright." He replied coyly, looking up at my through his lashes. I couldn't help but laugh, pressing my smile up against his mouth in a not-really kiss that was perfect all the same. 

It continued on like that for a while, our mouths just molding together in kisses that grew sloppier as the need grew more intense. My hands became impatient where they lay on either side of Harry's head and one of them began to snake it's way down our flushed torsos. Harry's fingers twisted in my blonde locks as the fastening on his jeans loosened, the waistline dropping further down his legs until the offending item was finally gone, leaving him in his black briefs. Once rid of those I reached for my own pair, Harry aiding with the removal of the denim until we were both laying almost naked in our briefs, rutting our hips harshly into each other. In a bold and completely out of character move, Harry grasped my bum in his large hands, guiding my movements. It was incredibly hot, swallowing his needy moans as he worked himself desperately against my hip. "You feel so good against me, you're gagging for it aren't you?" Harry nodded, another obscene moan ripping through the air. 

"Please Niall, I need..."

"I know baby, I know, you have to wait a while though. Gotta get you nice and ready for me, I'm not exactly small." Harry groaned at my words, squirming around helplessly as I sat back, pulling away his remaining clothing. The view was magical, even better than the rooftop. Harry flushed and naked and writhing. Completely untouched by anyone but me. Suddenly I was over come with the animal need to mark and claim, leaning down to suck a harsh love bite on his hip, just above the tattoo scripted there. Once satisfied with the bright red spot I skimmed my lips down his heated skin, leaving another bite on Harry's inner thigh. His back arched off the bed as soon as my teeth sunk down, his cries becoming needier. Finally turning to give Harry's cock the attention it desperately seeks, I licked a fat stripe from base to tip and Harry just fucking screamed. I watched the muscles in his stomach grow taut and smirked to myself. "Normally I'd suck you off for a bit but I don't think you'll last and I don't want to overstimulate ya, at least not yet. Just gonna go ahead and open you up for me, yeah?" 

"O-okay." Harry's voice was laced with lust and fear, obviously he had no idea what was about to happen but his body was telling him to go with it.

"This is going to hurt at first, but I promise it gets better." 

"I trust you." Was all he said and I practically fainted at the utter truth in his words.

Gently, I pressed my palms against Harry's thighs, spreading them apart and situating myself in between them. I brought my fingers up to his mouth, caressing his lips before quietly demanding "open" to which he readily obliged, sucking three fingers into his mouth and running his tongue over them generously. "That's it sweetheart, nice and slick." Once I was sure they were wet enough I pulled the digits out of his mouth, placing my own there instead. Harry hummed happily against my lips as his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I brought the first of my fingers up to his untouched hole, pressing the pad of it lightly against the ring of muscle. Harry tensed beneath me and gasped away from my mouth. "Shh, shh, it's alright. I'm going to be as gentle as possible, like I said it'll sting at first but the more you relax the easier it'll be. That's it, much better." I cooed as I slipped my index in to the first knuckle. Harry whined lowly, nails scratching at the back of my neck. "A little more." I coaxed, finally being able to wiggle in down to the bottom knuckle. I stopped my movements to let Harry catch his breath and get used to the foreign feeling. After a couple minutes he sighed deeply and nodded his head. Slowly, I worked my finger in and out of Harry's velvety hole, whispering words of encouragement across his skin the entire time. Soon enough I was adding a second, then a third, stretching Harry completely until I was certain I could go ahead without hurting him, even though he had told me I could five minutes ago. "Harry I haven't got a condom, I mean I'm clean and I know you are too but I don't have to finish inside if you don't want me to-"

"I do, I do want you to. Want to feel all of you." He said through gritted teeth. 

I kissed him once on his nose before spitting into my hand, slicking up my rock-hard prick. I took my time lining up perfectly before looking straight as Harry's closed eyes. He must have sensed my staring because after a moment his jade eyes were revealed to me, about ten shades darker than usual. He smiled beautifully, both dimples appearing and I leaned down to kiss them both. "Harry I just want you to know that, I'm really glad you left your window open last night."

"I'm glad you're an idiot who didn't think he'd get caught." He teased though there was no malice in his eyes, just swirls of compassion and adoration. 

"Well I didn't!" I retorted.

"Thanks to me!" He stuck his tongue out at my and I flicked it with my own, causing him to throw his head back in genuine joy. I couldn't help but press my mouth against his smile, swallowing his laughter to try and save for later. Once we were both proper worked up again, I pressed the head of my cock insistently against Harry's tight muscle. 

"This is going to hurt a lot okay? But you have to breathe through it and relax, trust me by the end it's going to feel fucking amazing." He nodded quickly, tensing only a little as I slid the tip in. "Good boy." I praised, running my hands through his hair to scratch at his scalp. This seemed to sedate him enough for me to push about half-way in before he began to protest again. God he was so tight and so hot, it took everything in me not to completely ruin him. I had to remind myself that this wasn't a quick fuck, this was quiet, adorable, laughing, Harry who meant so much more to me than a faceless hook up. "Come on babe, just a little more, you're doing so good." I felt him loosen slightly around me, his body finally allowing me to slide in to the hilt. I groaned animalistically at the delicious feeling enveloping my body. Harry was the perfect tightness squeezing around me, and the quiet needy moans erupting from his mouth sounded like a hallelujah choir to my ears. Sweat dripped down my brow as I waited for Harry to be ready, my face was screwed up with the effort not to just have my way with his fragile body. Finally, finally, Harry nudged his hips against my own, silent permission to move. Quickly I began to jerk him off before moving, working him back to being fully erect after the pain had caused him to soften a bit. Once Harry was back to moaning with pleasure, I pulled back slowly, the swollen head of my cock catching on his rim, before slamming my hips back into his core. Harry arched off the bed, nails dragging down my back. 

"Niall!" He cried as I slowly yet effectively slammed into him, drawing out the pleasure for as long as possible. 

"Talk to me Harry, tell me how it feels."

"S'good," he groaned. "So big, so full." He screamed then as I felt something nudging against my tip- his prostate- Harry's words became incoherent after that, aside from the guttural chanting of Niallniallniall that drove me absolutely insane. 

"You're so fucking tight Harry, so good for me. You're taking me so well, taking my cock up your hot little ass. Got me so hard for you, only you. S'never been this fucking good Harry." The words spewed from my mouth at their own accord, filling the room with filthy moans and whispered poetry of the heart. "Almost there Harry, come for me babe. Show me how much you love my cock, make me see how hot you are for me." Harry knuckles were white where they fisted the sheets and I reached out one of my own to lace our fingers together. Bringing our combined knuckles up to my mouth, I placed a sloppy kiss there, squeezing tightly as I felt that familiar coil begin low in my stomach. "Come on Harry I know you're there, you're so fucking beautiful when you come, wanna see you all fucked out from my cock."

"Niall!" Harry cried, tears prickling at the corners of either eye before he finally released, painting over his stomach and chest, even a bit reaching his chin. 

"That's it Harry, so good for me, so fucking good." I whispered repeatedly as Harry tightened like a vice around me, ripping my orgasm out of me. I shot my load deep inside Harry, filling him to the brim. I continued my praises long after I had finished, pulling out slowly and peppering kisses over Harry's beautiful face as he whined with the loss. "God Harry you're so fucking perfect, I'm so lucky to have you. You're mine and only mine, you hear me? No one else is ever going to touch you, you're just mine." I whispered into his hairline. Harry turned to me with a blissed out smile, reaching up to scratch gently under my jaw.

"Only yours." He agreed quietly, slotting our lips together in a sloppy yet meaningful kiss. 

"Come on lemme cuddle you, only got a few hours before I got to get you back to your cell, prisoner." I teased light-heartedly, though on the inside I was dying. Harry however didn't realize, too content in his post-coital haze. As he burrowed snugly into my side, head nestled between my neck and shoulder, I allowed my thumb to smooth gently over the inside of his arm, grazing the sensitive skin surrounding his new shamrock tattoo.

I have no idea what tomorrow is going to bring for us, but I do know whatever is it, we'll face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot longer than I thought it'd be and I have no idea where it came from. Not entirely happy with it but what writer is? There will be a second part so fret not!! Anyway I hope you like my story and didn't suffer too much while reading it! Kudos and comments would be appreciated if you enjoyed it! Thank you bunches xo


End file.
